mmdokuwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
Forum:To-do-Liste
* (1) Einleitung zum Wiki * (2) Personenindex, Visualisierung * (3) Doku als "E-Book" (PDF) * (4) Vollständige Aufnahme wichtiger Dokumente, v.a. Rezensionen * (5) MMDoku als Leak-Plattform? Frangge 16:51, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Zu (4) und (5) und grundsätzlich ist Klärung der rechtlichen Situation (muss nicht hier erfolgen) notwendig/hilfreich. -- erbSenzahl 15:50, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) * (6) Beantragung benötigter MediaWiki-Erweiterungen: Semantic Mediawiki, Google Maps, Google Spreadsheets, Was sonst noch? Am besten erstmal sammeln und dann in einer Mail anfragen ... erbSenzahl 14:55, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ** Bereitstellung der Erweiterungen "Semantic MediaWiki" und "Google Maps" grad eben angefragt. Auto-responder sagt "We will do our best to get back to you in the next 2-3 business days, but please be patient …" -- erbSenzahl 18:37, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ** Tim Quievryn, Feb 22 02:48 pm (UTC): … I have enabled the SMW and Google Maps extension for you as you requested. You may now use both. Enjoy! * (7) Wikia-Einblendung "Letzte Fragen" am rechten Seitenrand abschalten. "Wie groß ist Andis Penis?" Ohne es jetzt genau begründen zu können, fühlt sich das nicht richtig an. -- 95.222.59.36 22:51, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) * (8) Anonymer Briefkasten (für schüchterne IPs ;-) Welche Möglichkeiten gibt es, was ist praktikabel, möglichst effizient, günstig? siehe dazu: anonamer Upload »Der Westen«, Whistleblowing nach Wikileaks, anonymer Briefkasten »stern.de«, hush secure forms. – Braucht man analoge Kommunikation (Fax, Briefkasten mit Pseudonym)? -- erbSenzahl 15:59, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) * (9) Einleitung: MMDoku/Wiederaufbereitung Frangge 08:04, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) * (10) MMDoku/FAQ Frangge 13:09, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ---- ---- Man könnte die Doku-Idee übrigens noch eine Drehung weiter treiben, etwa durch: *Visuelle Aufbereitung der Wikipedia-Zugriffe (bes. der Peaks) und Zuordnung zu bestimmten Nachrichtenereignissen (Hatte das Ende 2011 auch mal grob angefangen, s.u. - kann gern weiterbearbeitet/verschoben/gelöscht werden) Wikipedia: Personenartikel [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Margarita_Mathiopoulos Margarita Mathiopoulos] - Seitenaufrufe 2011 Ein interessanter Indikator für das öffentliche Interesse an den bei VP dokumentierten Plagiatsfällen dürften auch die Seitenaufrufe der entsprechenden Wikipedia-Personenartikel sein. Von den Dimensionen her ist die MM-Rezeption mit KTG oder SKM zwar nicht vergleichbar, aber trotzdem auch mal ganz interessant zu sehen, wie sich die Medienberichte hier auf das Leserinteresse ausgewirkt haben (besonders schön etwa für Juli 2011 zu sehen). 2011: 58.558 Seitenaufrufe insgesamt, davon: *Januar: 616 *Februar: 2.577 weckt anscheinend Interesse, FAS-Artikel zu MM erscheint *März: 1.783 *April: 591 *Mai: 1.820 *Juni: 14.585 MM-Bericht erscheint; Entscheidung der Uni Bonn zu prüfen, ob man nochmal prüfen will *Juli: 21.836 der Uni Bonn zu prüfen, dass man nochmal prüfen will *August: 2.632 *September: 3.816 Krells FAZ-Artikel weckt anscheinend wieder viel Interesse *Oktober: 1.636 *November: 1.398 *Dezember: 5.268 Bonn deutet für 2012 Entscheidung an Top 10-Tage des Jahres (zus. 25.100 Aufrufe): 15.06.: 3.000 (3) (1. Tag nach der Aufnahme des Falles auf die VroniPlag-Hauptseite) 16.06.: 2.200 (4) (2. Tag nach der Aufnahme des Falles auf die VroniPlag-Hauptseite) 17.06.: 1.200 (9) (3. Tag nach der Aufnahme des Falles auf die VroniPlag-Hauptseite) 06.07.: 1.400 (8) (hm, möglicher Anlass?) 12.07.: 7.000 (1) (Tag der Beschlusses der Uni Bonn zu einer erneuten formalen Prüfung) 13.07.: 3.700 (2) (1. Tag nach dem Beschluss der Uni Bonn zu einer erneuten formalen Prüfung) 14.07.: 1.200 (9) (2. Tag nach dem Beschluss der Uni Bonn zu einer erneuten formalen Prüfung) 14.09.: 1.800 (6) (Prof. Dr. Gert Krell veröffentlicht langen FAZ-Artikel zum Fall) 19.12.: 2.100 (5) (Tag des Beschlusses der Untersuchungskommission und Promotionsausschuss, Entziehung anzustreben) 20.12.: 1.500 (7) (1. Tag nach dem Beschluss der Untersuchungskommission und Promotionsausschuss, Entziehung anzustreben) *Via Verbund- u.a. Katalogsuche Dokumentation der Bibliotheksstandorte der beiden Buchversionen von den Antillen bis Zypern und Visualisierung auf Google-Weltkarte (Nur 2/3 ernst gemeint. Wäre allerdings durchaus keine Spielerei, sondern könnte eines sehr anschaulich demonstrieren: Wenn Plagiate in Druckform erst einmal in der Welt sind, dürften sie es auch langfristig bleiben und weiter kursieren - und das macht Plagiate ja in praktischer Hinsicht so ärgerlich.) Noch etwas andere könnte für VP oder MMDoku vielleicht wichtig zu wissen/klären sein: Stichwort geplantes "Leistungsschutzrecht". Hier schreibt etwa ein freier Journalist etwas verunsichert, warum er in Zukunft auf seiner Seite nicht mehr auf Zeitungsartikel verlinken will: "Mit dem so genannten Leistungsschutzrecht haben Springer und andere Verleger offensichtlich durchgesetzt, dass schon Verweise auf ihre Artikel auf einer kommerziell betriebenen Seite unter Umständen kostenpflichtig werden." Das führt zu der Frage: Gelten die bei dem - werbefinanzierten - Wikihoster "Wikia" existierenden Wikis eigentlich als "kommerziell betriebene Seiten" bzw. könnten sie in Zukunft vom geplanten "Leistungsschutzrecht" womöglich auch irgendwie betroffen sein? VP betreibt immerhin einen Pressespiegel mit Zitatauszügen, dazu gibt es dort und hier Separatdokus mit tlw. recht umfangr. Zitaten. Könnte deren Weiterführung und Pflege nach Verabschiedung dieses Gesetzes rechtlich problematisch werden? Oder ist eine solche Befürchtung unbegründet und wären sie schon deshalb nicht betroffen, weil für jeden klar sein dürfte, dass es zumindest den Plagiats(doku)wikis einzig um nichtkommerzielle Erkenntnisgewinne geht (oder auch weil jeder Verlag, der hier jemandem - etwa einer leicht identifizierbaren WW - eine Rechnung schreiben würde, weil sie etwas im VP-Pressespiegel mit kleinem Zitat einstellte, wohl damit rechnen müsste, dass der promovierte Teil seiner Führungsetage dann die ganz besondere Aufmerksamkeit der VP-Mitwirkenden erregen würde ;-)?